Goodbye Again
by Beyond Destiny
Summary: Inspired by the song Goodbye Again by Vertical Horizon. I suggest you listen to it whil reading this. Seifer fic R and R


Goodbye Again

A/N: inspired and done in 20 minutes so don't get mad at me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII. I don't own the song, Good Bye Again, by Vertical Horizon

_**--------------------**_

_I'm on the outside, looking in _

_What do I see? _

_So much of this left to begin _

_Where would I be? _

_I'm on the outside, looking in _

_Cover me through this night _

Green eyes looked across the ballroom from the outside. His gaze fell on an unmistakable couple. Anger flowed freely upon his now blazing orbs as he watched them dance. He tried to walk away but his feet were stuck on to the cold hard ground, leaving him no reprieve from the dreaded sight. His eyes closed, but only for a moment, remembering her words.

_'I'm gonna be there for you!'_

_Guess I don't know what's, left to say _

_But hear me out _

_All of the dreams of, yesterday _

_Keep breaking me down _

_What's on the outside, can you say _

_Or am I getting carried away _

She lied to him… Whether intentional or not she had lied to him. She knew he would never pass for a SeeD. She knew he could never be what he wanted to be… He had thought that she would be okay with that.

But there she was… Dancing with his archrival. Even worse, she was _flirting_ with him.

_It's in your mind _

_It's in your eyes _

_So it's goodbye again _

_It's way past time _

_For one last try _

_So it's goodbye again _

_Goodbye... again _

He saw it in her eyes then… She was having fun. She was having fun without him. At that exact moment, he found the strength to move.

_I'm getting on, what's the use _

_You know how I get _

_I can't decide which is the truth _

_At least not yet _

_I got the feeling, it's you _

_What can be said, alone in this room _

_No... _

He held the blade upon the cowering president's throat as he barked out a demand. Instructor burst out into the room. 'Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?!?!' He yelled. Rinoa was next to enter the station. He told her in the most venomous voice he could muster, 'You see this? This is what I'm doing for you!' An arrogant smirk took the place of his grim face as Puberty Boy went in. 'You know Leonhart, she used to be my girlfriend, so stay away from her!'

_It's in your mind _

_It's in your eyes _

_So it's goodbye again _

_It's way past time _

_For one last try _

'I am not a child!' He said, insulted by the way Matron had called him. 'Poor child… You have been longing for your romantic dream haven't you? I can give I to you. But only if you follow me.' He looked back to see Squall and Quistis follow him into the room, behind them a concerned Rinoa. They then stopped, a time barrier held them in their positions. Seifer submitted his will to the woman in front of him who used to be Matron.

_Who wants you now? _

_Maybe somebody else _

_I'll wait around _

_Maybe you'll forget you were ever here _

_Maybe forget you were ever, never here _

By means of the power he was endowed with by his Sorceress, he watched their movements within the large Galbadia Garden. Now they were _mourning_ his _death_… Leonhart suddenly ran outside, the others were left bewildered. Seifer knew why he had left, because whether he liked it or not, they thought the same. It killed him to see Rinoa walk through the doors and out in to the metallic hallways, in search of the loner

_I'm on the outside, looking down _

_What do I see? _

_So much of this cold, in the ground _

_Where would I be? _

_Out on the outside, looking down _

_Cover me before you go _

He woke up from the flat metal floor of the auditorium only to find her porcelain face right in front of his face, only inches away.

'Seifer…' She said his name like before.. but he knew something was wrong but he chose to ignore the creeping feeling. 'My knight…' He suddenly realized that his sorceress was only playing with him, using the body of the one he longed for as a mockery to tell him what to do. His mind blocked out the orders but he slowly stood up, following what the orders were telling him. He now knew that it was no use to disobey her commands.. For he was bound to her now.

_It's in your mind _

_It's in your eyes _

_So it's goodbye again _

_It's way past time _

_For one last try _

_So it's goodbye again _

'You think Odin can stop me?! HA!!' His arrogant voice said as his silver blade was magically cleansed of the fallen warrior's blood. 'You'll have to hit me harder than that!' He taunted his rival but he met only a concentrated stare. Squall used to have no passion for the fight but now he was filled by the hope and love that used to fill Seifer. And that just royally pissed him off.

Before he knew it, a quick swipe felled him. His archrival looked at him with a look of almost pity. 'It's finished Seifer…' _Finished? Not yet…My Knight, bring this sorceress to Adel at once._ Seifer found renewed strength as he stood up and ran from the room, following Rinoa's steps. Squall let him go, thinking it was nothing. Seifer smirked as he saw Chicken Wuss spotting him corner Rinoa and using his master's magic to teleport him to the room. _At least I have the last laugh… for now_

_Your falling out, _

_I'm falling in _

_So it's goodbye again _

_It's way past time _

_For one last try _

_So it's goodbye... again _

_So it's goodbye again_

He watched, by some magic, from afar. He saw her looking for him among the deserted plains of his childhood. His heart fell when he heard her yell, 'Squall!!!'

On the opposite realm was the desert where his former rival trudged through the endless sands. He was losing hope.

He knew they would eventually find each other, so he only wished to quicken their fated meeting, to end his own suffering as well. He let Rinoa pass through the invisible wall between the forgotten realms.

He saw her crying for the fallen lion, confirming his utter and predestined defeat. HE left them alone as the white light appeared, as his former sorceress had predicted.

But what he didn't know that he had been in the service of the one he had lost long ago. He had been beside the one he had loved for so long. His reward for this was given as he left their realm, as he saw another familiar face.

_Quistis_

**_--------------------_**

A/N: Just an explanation of my almost not understandable ending: I have always supported the Rinoa-Ultemicia Theory


End file.
